Carapacian
.]] Carapacians are a species residing in The Medium, namely on the planets Prospit and Derse. They are present in every Sburb session, and are essential to the players' victory. Biology True to their name, carapacians have shiny, rigid carapaces and, like humans, red blood. The only exception seen to this so far is who had blue blood. It should be noted that this was not due to her being royality, as both the White Queen and King, as well as the Black King were shown to have red blood. Rather, it was supposed to signify her tie to the lifeline of the Alternian universe, which is represented by blue. All carapacians besides the royalty of the kingdoms have barcodes on their wrists in The Veil. It is implied that they are made from the genetic material of the royalty. They resemble chess pieces, due to their serving a similar purpose. Carapacians come in many shapes and sizes, some having flat teeth and others fangs, some having claws and others variable numbers of fingers, Unlike Underlings and the monsters of The Battlefield, carapacians are not directly affected by player prototypings unless bearing a Queen's Ring or King's Scepter, and in fact are the only ones who can use them. This is probably a reference to how pawns can become Queens when they reach the end of the chessboard. Carapacians also seem to have , stemming from their genetic material and roles. Purpose in the game Royalty Every session has a king and queen from both Prospit and Derse. The kings lead their armies against each other on the Battlefield, while the queens stay on their respective planets to rule their kingdoms. They are augmented by each player's prototypings, connected to the prototyping spires on Prospit and Derse. On the Battlefield On the Battlefield, at the center of Skaia the black and white king lead their armies in a battle to destroy/protect Skaia. Their forces are composed of Chess piece-themed Carapacians, Pawns being by far the largest part of it. In their respective kingdoms Agents Agents are high-ranking members of one of the two kingdoms in the Incipisphere fighting over Skaia. They have a variety of ranks, with the Archagent being directly below the king and queen. They meddle with the affairs of their kingdom, and are under the command of the kingdom's respective queen, though sometimes they revolt. Their special status as an agent is denoted by a symbol on their clothes, usually a simple pentagon. Jack Noir and his close circle of agents have the 4 suits of cards as symbols instead. Known Agents include: *Jack Noir states his rank as being Archagent, which is the third highest Dersite rank behind Queen and King. *The Draconian Dignitary, the Hegemonic Brute, and the Courtyard Droll (Clubs Deuce's) are also agents of Derse working directly under Jack Noir. *Authority Regulator was identified as an Agent when Parcel Mistress first saw him. *The on Prospit. Other Occupations The kingdoms also seem to have farmers, postal couriers, painters, and presumably a variety of other essential jobs. They seem to be lower in rank than the agents, and are more alike to regular employees. Carapacians that do not serve as pawns on the Battlefield are implied to serve their kingdoms in other ways. On the host planet Sometimes, carapacians are exiled from the Incipisphere to the post-apocalyptic host planet of the session, and get there by the Reckoning. They wander around in the desert, until they eventually find and activate bases. They are still able to influence events by suggesting commands to their respective players. According to Terezi they are also tasked with the reintroduction of civilization to the meteor-ravaged planet. Major Carapacians *White Queen *White King *Black Queen *Black King *Wayward Vagabond *Peregrine Mendicant *Aimless Renegade *Jack Noir *Draconian Dignitary *Hegemonic Brute *Courtyard Droll *Spades Slick *Diamonds Droog *Hearts Boxcars *Clubs Deuce *Ms. Paint Category:Homestuck Concepts